


Her eyes shine like stars

by Snowflakesandangels



Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Astronomy, F/M, Fanart, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflakesandangels/pseuds/Snowflakesandangels
Summary: Late at night, Jane and Heimdall meet in the observatory to share their love of the stars





	Her eyes shine like stars

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies of Marvel Bingo: Square filled: O2 - Love Confessions

☆

Jane loves visiting the observatory late at night when the rest of Asgard sleeps. The stars are amazing from up there; countless galaxies all overlapping and stretching as far as the eye can see. 

Heimdall sees even farther, beyond the Jotunheim galaxy surrounding Pluto. He says he can see ten trillion souls, just like stars, being born, living, dying out in flashes of light. 

They talk about the bridge, Bifrost, Einstein-Rosen, wormhole that connects the quadrants of space. Heimdall smiles when Jane says science is magical, then he gazes out over the universe and nods, and says that she's right. 

Sometimes Heimdall shares his sight so Jane can look into the realms beyond what Earths' telescopes will ever be able to observe; nebulas, moons, supernovas, suns rising on other planets. 

As soulmates go, they couldn't be more different; a young, idealistic astrophysicist with her head in the clouds, and a millennia old guardian who counts the life cycles of stars in centuries, but inside where it counts, they're the same.

They both love the heavens more than anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> As pool-noodle founder of this lovely, lovely ship, I hereby dub it RosenBifrost ♡


End file.
